


furnace

by SaidtheSilence



Category: Morning Glories
Genre: F/M, reincarnation ?, this is really experimental and a lot of fire metaphors, violence?? and death i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaidtheSilence/pseuds/SaidtheSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hands are seared into her skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	furnace

She sees red when she sees him. Its involuntary, a reflex her body has trained itself to have at the sight of him. She can feel flames licking at her skin when they touch, can smell the burnt skin where his eyes have lingered.

She sees red, and feels red, and her hair is red and so is the blood on his hands.

 

 

Sometimes Jade wonders if Ike knows the way his words are lightning strikes. She wonders if he realizes he's a storm cloud, and she's a field of dead grass, just waiting to be set alight. She wonders if he knows how easily she burns.

She also wonders if, when he finally cracks, will he cry with rain or crash with thunder?

 

 

Ike carries a weight in his chest. He calls it gold, but when he pulls it out, she calls it a bullet.

 

 

She saw him kill people. She saw him point a gun right at her head. She saw him burn out like a dying star, saw him collapse into himself and become a black hole.

She saw him cry.

Her skin burned.

 

 

Jade dies. She feels herself slide away, feels her body start to cool. Blood paints the floor beneath her, coats it in a fine carpet of red. Her shirt sticks to her chest in an angry mess of shredded flesh and dying embers.

Ike sits across the room as it happens, body chained too tightly to move much. She doesn't make a noise, but she knows he can see it happen. His eyes never leave her.

She can still see, afterward. Like a god, she watches as he cracks, just a little.

Rain falls.

Her heart reignites.

 

 

Jade dies. She flashes out of existence in seconds. Her skin sizzles, once, before it freezes in death, and the blaze inside her dies out like a candle in a tornado. It smells like battery acid.

He's there when she wakes up again, gasps awake in his arms, falls away and heaves as matches are burnt in her chest and smoke runs out her throat. His head is bleeding, face bruised.

His hand finds its way on her shoulder, and she can feel the mark being seared into her skin.

 

 

She sees red when she finds him again, and the classroom floor looks like he's been finger-painting, and she kneels by his storm and touches him, and this time, her skin cools as she shares the fire.

 

 

She has a furnace for a heart, and he gives out lightning strikes disguised as gifts.

 

 

The red might not be anger anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i just,,, think about these two a lot and i like making fire metaphors and ???? idk


End file.
